Love Stage
by geelovekorea
Summary: next chapter. trauma pada masa lalu yang masih terus membayangi dan membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi. sejauh mana bisa bertahan? apakah orang-orang disekitarnya membiarkannya? akankah pengaruh untuk kedepannya? 2min. Yaoi. BL. DLDR. abal. typo(s). gaje. suka? lanjut. ga suka? ga apa2. mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Love Stage

.

Main Cast :

2Min (Lee Taemin SHINee x Choi Minho SHINee)

HanChul as Taemin parents

others

Genre : multiple chaptere, failure comedy/humor, failure romance,

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), remake, abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Semuanya bermula sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana waktu itu seorang namja mungil nan manis tengah mengikuti kegiatan ummanya yang seorang artis papan atas, Kim atau sekarang mmenjadi Tan Heechul disebuah lokasi syuting, sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk take adegan berikutnya. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja kericuhan terjadi disana.

"Gadis kecil yang seharusnya ikut dalam adegan take berikutnya tidak bisa datang karena pesawatnya cancelled. Dia tidak bisa datang ke Jeju hari ini juga. Bagaimana ini?"

Seorang namja dewasa berteriak-teriak gusar di antara kerumunan namja dan yeoja yang ada disana. Tangannya mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kesal karena apa yang direncanakannya hari ini bisa jadi gagal total hanya karena satu orang saja. "Apa tidak bisa dicarikan penggantinya secepatnya? Kalian! Siapa saja cepat temukan gadis kecil untuk adegan selanjutnya. Kita tidak bisa menunda adegan ini. Syuting harus tetap berjalan. Cepat semuanya bergerak. Carikan gadis kecil yang layak untuk ditampilkan sebagai cameo di adegan selanjutnya!" Namja yang sepertinya sang PD itu semakin berteriak gusar pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Tentu saja kemarahan PD membuat semua orang yang ada disana menjadi kalang kabut. Berusaha memenuhi keinginan sang PDnim jika tak ingin kemarahannya semakin membesar.

Sedangkan disisi lain, namja manis itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bulatnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedan terjadi. Dia hanya bisa memegang ujung gaun yang tengah dikenakan ummanya dengan takut-takut. Dia ketakutan setelah mendengat PD-nim berbicara dengan suara tinggi atau lebih tepetnya berteriak marah.

"Ayo cepat kalian temukan pemeran penggantinya sekarang. Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Teriak PD-nim kembali.

Namja cantik yang sedari tadi tengah menyiapkan diri untuk adegan selanjutnya tiba-tiba saja termenung, memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar bergumam menyebutkan gadis kecil. Hingga akhirnya dia memberi pilihan kepada semua orang yang ada disana dengan ide gilanya yang membuat mereka tercengang.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut dengan ide sang namja cantik? Karena dia telah merekomendasikan putranya. Padahal jelas-jelas yang dicari adalah pemeran anak perempuan, bukan anak laki-laki.

Dengan keyakinan penuh, Tan Heechul menyakinkan semua yang ada disana termasuk PDnim kalau putranya tidak kalah cantiknya dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya yang memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena sang umma juga merupakan salah satu namja cantik yang sudah terbukti.

Terdesak dengan keadaan dan waktu, serta tidak ada pilihan lain maka sang PDnim menyetujui usul Heechul dan menyuruh bagian make up untuk mendandani namja mungil itu dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Dan hasilnya?

Tentu saja tidak akan mengecewakan. Meski dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki tapi jangan lupakan dengan wajah bulat dan pipi tirus yang dimiliki. Bibir tipis mungil berwarna peach. Mata yang bening dan rambut lurus. Terlebih ditunjang dengan pakaian yang digunakannya, gaun dengan ujung berenda dan dihiasi pita di bagiannya pinggangnya. Sungguh cantik seperti Princess. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Karena namja mungil dan cantik itu tidak kalah cantik dengan ummanya.

Tapi sepertinya semuanya tetap tidak bisa berjalan lancar dan sesuai rencana. Karena apa? Karena sang namja kecil menolak untuk tampil di depan kamera. Bukan hanya karena dia memang tipikal namja mungil yang pemalu. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang bukan menunjukkan gender sebenarnya. Meski dia baru berusia tujuh tahun tapi dia bisa merasakan malu dan gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ikut menjadi pemeran dalam syuting terlebih dengan pakaian anak perempuan. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Hingga akhirnya sang pemeran anak laki-laki datang dan mempertemukan mereka. Namja mungil yang tampan dengan bola mata yang besar dan menyapanya. "Kamukah pemeran anak perempuannya? Neomu yeppo. Salam kenal."

Bukannya menjawab sapaan dari namja tampan itu, 'anak perempuan' itu justru diam dan menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Membuat nammja tampan itu bingung dengan rekan syutingnya.

Hingga akhirnya, adegan syuting dimulai.

Sesuai arahan sang PD, disana akan ada adegan pernikahan. Dimana Tan Heechul berperan sebagai mempelai wanita, 'anak perempuan' sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita dan anak laki-laki tampan itu sebagai pengiring pria. 'Anak perempuan' itu bertugas untuk menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan oleh pengantin wanita, kemudian menoleh kepada anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya sembari tersenyum.

Namun semuanya hanya script, karena pada kenyataanya.

Buket bunga tidak dapat ditangkap karena kaki namja mungil itu yang terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Dan setelahnya disadari olehnya dan semua orang yang ada disana kalau ternyata...

SNAP

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong, malem ne Gee bawa fict baru. Gee mau coba dengan multiple chapter. tapi jangan heran kalau ternyata saat membaca fict ini merasa pernah baca karena fict ini emang terinspirasi atau mungkin emang remake dari anime jepang. kebetulan Gee suka banget nonton anime dan baca komik jadi kadang dijadikan referensi Gee untuk bikin fict baru. semoga ajah pada suka. kalo kalian suka, maka fict ini akan dilanjutkan. kalau tidak ya biarkan saja begitu saja. hehehehehehe #ketawaevilbarengHanChul

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Makasih juga sama reader2 yang masih setia nungguin dan baca fict Gee padahal sekarang Gee uda jarang banget update efef. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengOnKey

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


	2. Chapter 2

Love Stage

.

Main Cast :

2Min (Lee Taemin SHINee x Choi Minho SHINee)

HanChul as Taemin parents

others

Genre : multiple chaptere, failure comedy/humor, failure romance,

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), remake, abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

Previous chapter

Hingga akhirnya, adegan syuting dimulai.

Sesuai arahan sang PD, disana akan ada adegan pernikahan. Dimana Tan Heechul berperan sebagai mempelai wanita, 'anak perempuan' sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita dan anak laki-laki tampan itu sebagai pengiring pria. 'Anak perempuan' itu bertugas untuk menangkap buket bunga yang dilemparkan oleh pengantin wanita, kemudian menoleh kepada anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya sembari tersenyum.

Namun semuanya hanya script, karena pada kenyataanya.

Buket bunga tidak dapat ditangkap karena kaki namja mungil itu yang terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Dan setelahnya disadari olehnya dan semua orang yang ada disana kalau ternyata..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Ternyata 'yeoja' cantik itu sudah membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya basah karena dirinya sendiri alias mengompol di celana. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana menjadi sangat heboh. Khawatir akan wardrobe yang digunakan 'yeoja' cantik itu akan kotor dan heboh untuk segera mengambil handuk untuk mencegah semakin besarnya basah yang ditimbulkan. Namun disisi lain, namja mungil tampan yanh menjadi lawan mainnya hanya bisa memandang dengan mata bulatnya tanpa berkedip. 'Yeoja' cantik tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terdiam. Terpaku. Hingga akhirnya,,,,

SNAP

Kedua manik mata berwarna coklat muda itu terbuka lebar. Seperti tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan tak luput juga mengenai bantal dan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Yup. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang menjadi sebuah trauma besar bagi namja yang dulu pernah menjelma jadi 'yeoja' cantik. Meskj sudab bertahun-tahun lamanya namun mimpi buruk itu masih sering kali datang menjadi bunga tidurnya. Seperti baru saja terjadi.

"Ugh, kenapa aku masih harus memimpikannya sepanjang waktu? Padahal sudah 10 tahun berselang tapi kejadian memalukan itu masih saja teringat." Gerutu namja cantik sambil mengusap lembut matanya guna mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Selamat pagi Nami-kun. Hari yang cerah karena Nami-kun yang selalu mencerahkanku setiap saat."

Uh-oh, siapa yang disapa namja cantik ini? Bukankah dia baru saja bangun tidur? Jangan bilang dia sudah tidur dengan yeoja? Bukannya usianya belum cukup umur untuk bisa tinggal satu atap dengan lawan jenisnya?

Ups, coba lihat dengan seksama. Ternyata yang disapa namja cantik itu hanyalah sekumpulan patung miniatur dan puluhan poster besar yang menghiasi hampir seluruh kamarnya. Poster Nami, salah satu tokoh wanita sang navigator dari kartun One Piece yang terkenal di Jepang. Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?

Yah, setelah namja cantik itu mengalami kejadian buruk yang super duper memalukan beberapa tahun lalu membuatnya sangat trauma dan bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam dunia entertainment. Namja cantik itu menjadi sosok yang lebih dan lebih introvert. karena dia sudah sepenuhnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Otakku, atau penggemar pembaca manga atau komik. Bahkan dia bermimpi bisa membuat komik yang keren dan membuat tokoh yang tak kalah cantik dengan Nami-kun yang selama ini menjadi idolanya. Uh, sangat disayangkan. Wajah cantiknya tidak bisa terekspose.

.

.

"Pagi Mommy." Sapa namja cantik sambil mengecup kening namja setengah baya yang sama cantiknya dengannya.

"Morning Baby Minnie." Sang umma balas mengecup pipinya. "Ommo, itu dia. Itu dia."

Tiba-tiba saja sang Umma berteriak histeris sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke televisi yang kebetulan menyala disana. Ada apa sebetulnya?

"Ommo, ommo. Itu Choi Minho. Aktor muda yang tengah naik daun sekarang. Benar-benar sedang masa jayanya. Setiap saat bisa melihatnya dimana pun." Teriak sang Umma lagi, histeris. "Ommo, dear. I really wanna perform with him, someday. Can i?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba puppy eyes pada namja setengah baya dihadapannya.

"Of course Honey. Sehun will make it for you, Honey."

Oke. Mungkin reader pada bingung, kenapa pembicaraan mereka terkesan berlebihan. Namun semuanya tidaklah mustahil. Karena apa? Karena sang namja cantik paruh baya atau sang Mommy adalah Kim atau Tan Heechul, sang aktris senior yang namanya masih cukup dipertimbangkan di dunia entertainment hingga saat ini. Kemudian sang namja tampan paruh baya atau sang Daddy adalah Tan Hankyung, sang komposer dan aktor musikal yang tak kalah terkenal. Terlebih saat ini dia menjabat sebagai presiden direktur dari Tan Agensi, agensi keluarga.

"Dimohon Heechul noona lebih bersabar. Mengingat betapa sibuknya Choi Minho saat ini." Jawab seorang namja manis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab dalam berjalannya Tan Agensi. Meski demikian, namja manis ini sudah dianggap menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Tan juga. Karena Sehun sudah ikut bersama keluarga Tan semenjak masih Junioh High School. Dan kemudian,,,

"Ah, itu Luhan." Heechul Mommy kembali berseru histeris. Muncul sosok namja berkulit tan yang hampir serupa dengan namja cantik tokoh utama kita dilayar televisi. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih tampan, lebih manly. Tujuh tahun lebih tua. Dia adalah lead vokal dari grup band EXO yang tengah tenar saat ini.

Yupz, anda benar. Keluarga ini adalah Showbiz family, dimana tidak ada yang terjun dalam dunia entertainment. Semuanya ikut andil dalam dunia per-entertainment. Bahkan Granpa dan Grandma Daddy adalah seorang pemusik terkenal dan penari terkenal. Begitu pula Halmony dan Haraboji Mommy yang merupakan salah satu pemain teater dan penyanyi terkenal. Semuanya terkenal. Tapi, terkecuali namja cantik mungil ini, Tan Taemin atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Minnie atau Taeminnie.

"Well, Baby Minnie, hari ini jadi bertemu dengan pelatih nyanyi yang kemarin Mommy kenalkan padamu kan, Baby?"

"Oh iya, Baby Minnie, Key-ssi kemarin juga berpesan pada Daddy kalau Baby bisa ikut kelas dancenya kapanpun kau mau. Kau jadi mengikutinya kan Baby?"

"Uh-oh, sepertinya aku akan terlambat masuk kelas pagi. Aku berangkat dulu Mom, Dad. Love you." Taemin langsung beranjak dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa menjauhi kedua orang tuanya secepat mungkin. Bukan menghindari kedua orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya menghindari pembicaraan yang selalu sama setiap pagi. Mereka akan selalu merayu atau mungkin cenderung memaksa Taemin untuk ikut terjun ke dunia Showbiz ketimbang berkutat dengan per-ottaku-annya. Tapi sepertinya keinginan Mommy dan Daddy-nya belum bisa terwujud saat ini karena sang tersangka utama sudah bisa melarikan diri dengan cepatnya untuk pagi ini. Bahkan sampai lupa menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Geez, selalu saja bisa melarikan diri. Semoga saja suatu saat dia bisa berubah pikiran. Aku khawatir akan masa depannya, Dear." Keluh Heechul pada suaminya.

"It's okay, Honey. Sehun akan selalu memastikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Terutama untuk uri Baby Minnie."

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Yoboseyo, Tan Agensi dengan Sehun disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"..."

"Eh, anniversary yang ke sepuluh?"

"..."

"Eh, baik. Tapi "

"..."

"Eh, Choi Minho?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ada apa Sehunnie? Tadi sepertinya Noona mendengar nama Choi Minho disebut-sebut?" Heechul yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dengan seseorang di telepon merasa ingin tahu mendengar nama orang yang sedang menjadi idolanya saat ini.

"Iya Noona. Sepertinya keinginan Noona untuk bisa perform bersama dengan Choi Minho bisa segera terwujudkan?"

"Jeongmal?"

Heechul sontak memeluk Hangeng yang ada disebelahnya. Hangeng memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul sembari mengecup keningnya. Tersenyum bangga."Benar apa kataku. Serahkan semuanya pada Sehun." Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sehun. Dia terlihat berwajah masam.

"Iya, Tuan Hangeng tapi ada satu masalah besar yang harus dihadapi terlebih dahulu. Ada kendala yang untuk kali ini saya sendiri tidak yakin bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat dan baik."

"Memangnya apa kendalanya Sehun?"

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong, ini Gee bawakan chapter selanjutnya. Sebetulnya Gee malas meneruskan membuat fict ini karena tidak banyak menyukainya tapi beberapa hari ini Gee iseng-iseng membaca ulang semua fict Gee yang lama. Malu sebetulnya, Gee merasa semua fict yang Gee buat jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi membaca review dari para readers yang membuat Gee terharu dan kembali semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Meski fict ini disukai atau tidak, Gee sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. #jogedsherlockbarengOnKey

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee terlebih yang mau ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Makasih juga sama reader2 yang masih setia nungguin dan baca fict Gee padahal sekarang Gee uda jarang banget update efef. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *nyanyibeautifulgirlsbarengJongNo

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


	3. Chapter 3

Love Stage

.

Main Cast :

2Min (Lee Taemin SHINee x Choi Minho SHINee)

HanChul as Taemin parents

others

Genre : multiple chaptere, failure comedy/humor, failure romance,

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), remake, abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"Iya Noona. Sepertinya keinginan Noona untuk bisa perform bersama dengan Choi Minho bisa segera terwujudkan?"

"Jeongmal?"

Heechul sontak memeluk Hangeng yang ada disebelahnya. Hangeng memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul sembari mengecup keningnya. Tersenyum bangga."Benar apa kataku. Serahkan semuanya pada Sehun." Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sehun. Dia terlihat berwajah masam.

"Iya, Tuan Hangeng tapi ada satu masalah besar yang harus dihadapi terlebih dahulu. Ada kendala yang untuk kali ini saya sendiri tidak yakin bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat dan baik."

"Memangnya apa kendalanya Sehun?"

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Taemin melepas sepatu dan hendak menju ruang tengah, dimana biasanya seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul termasuk Sehun.

"Selamat datang, Taeminnie."

Tapi belum sampai dia menginjakkan kakinya lebih jauh, Taemin dikejutkan dengan keberadaan semuanya di depan pintu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Terasa gloomy. Taemin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disana. Ada hal mencurigakan yang sedang mereka sembunyikan. Dia merasakan akan ada hal buruk menimpanya. "What's goin on?"

.

.

.

"TAWARAN MAIN IKLAN? OF COURSE NOPE!"

Ternyata apa yang ada dalam benak Taemin benar adanya. Dia dikejutkan dengan kabar yang Sehun berikan kalau mereka baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang produser yang menawarkan Tan agensy untuk membintangi sebuah iklan.

Yang menjadi kenyataan kenapa harus Taemin? Bukankah biasanya hanya Mommy yang menerima tawaran itu? Lagipula dia kan tidak pernah berkecimpung di dunia entertainment selama ini. Jawabannya karena produser ini adalah orang yang sama saat iklan Mommy Heechul 10 tahun lalu, dimana dia juga ikut andil dalam iklan itu. Yah, Taemin memang tidak pernah masuk dunia entertainment kecuali pada saat itu, karena saat itu yang membuatnya antipati untuk kembali kesana.

Ternyata sang PD-nim ingin merayakan kembali kesuksesan membuat iklan itu untuk merayakan 10 tahun iklan 'Happy Wedding' yang lalu dengan membuat iklan yang lain dengan konsep 10 tahun kemudian, yang berarti semua pemain yang ada disana harus sama untuk memberikan kesan waktu yang berlalu. Jadi mau tidak mau, tidak hanya Mommy Heechul saja yang main. Tetapi Taemin juga harus ikut andil dalam iklan itu.

"But, why me, Sehunnie? Kan bisa saja mereka mencari yeoja lain yang menyerupai yeoja kecil itu. Bukankah orang tidak akan menyadari siapa yeoja kecil itu? Kan selama ini yang menjadi yeoja kecil tidak pernah tampil jadi bisa saja kan yeoja manapun berperan sebagai 'dia'?"

Taemin tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak menerima tawaran kembali bermain iklan disana. Meski Sehun sudah memberitahukan alasan kontrak itu. Terlebih Mommy Heechul yang sudah menerima kontrak itu langsung saat tahu kalau dia akan kembali beradu akting dengan Choi Minho. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya kalau sang Mommy begitu mengidolakan aktor muda itu. Mommy Heechul over joyed about that and nobody cant deny it, although it's Daddy Hangeng. He's always support His wife.

"Tidak bisa Taeminnie. Alasan utama diadakannya iklan ini lagi juga karena pengaruh dari sang aktor cilik yang sekarang menjadi namja tampan yang sedang naik daun, Choi Minho. Terlebih dia menekankan untuk tidak ada satupun peran yang diganti, terutama sang 'yeoja' cilik. Meski kita berpikir untuk mencari pemeran pengganti, tidak akan berhasil. Karena PDnim pernah berusaha mengelabui dengan menggantinya, namun sang Choi menyadari kalau itu bukan bukan orang yang sama. Karena apa? Karena dia sangat ingat kalau warna mata yeoja itu beda dengan yang sebelumnya."

Huh?!

Ini bencana besar. Taemin semakin panik. Dia tetap bersikukuh untuk menolak. "Tapi Sehunnie. I'm a boy. Apa kau lupa itu. Mungkin 10 tahun lalu semua orang bisa ditipu tapi sekarang? Tidak akan berhasil!"

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Tanpa diduga Taemin, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekat padanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di seluruh badannya. Di puncak kepalanya, kedua pundaknya dan terakhir tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mengacungkan jempol dengan menyeringai penuh. "Tenang saja Taeminnie. Dengan tubuh mungil dan badan langsing milikmu penyamaran akan tetap berjalan sempurna."

Jika saja ini adalah sebuah komik, mungkin akan muncul empat segitiga siku-siku di kepala Taemin. Atau mungkin di kepala Taemin akan muncul asap dan tanduk dikepalanya karena saking kesalnya.

"Geez. Aku mau tidur saja." Taemin yang lelah berdebat dengan Sehun. Lelah karena dia pasti tidak akan pernah menang, terlebih saat ini Mommy dan Daddy ada di pihak Sehun jadi bisa dipastikan akan lebih sulit untuknya menentang mereka bertiga.

Taemin berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, meninggalkan Mommy Heechul yang masih excited dengan Daddy Hangeng yang terus memujinya dan Sehun yang masih berupaya untuk meyakinkannya untuk menerima kontrak ini.

Kenapa Sehun begitu antusias dengan kontrak ini? Karena menurutnya, dengan Taemin mengikuti iklan ini maka kesempatan Taemin untuk menjadi model terkenal akan terbuka lebar. Ini adalah langkah awal yang besar untuk Taemin terjun ke dunia Entertainment. Tapi sayangnya semua omongan Sehun sama sekali tidak diambil pusing oleh yang bersangkutan, Taemin berlalu begitu saja seolah Sehun hanyalah radio rusak.

Melihat Taemin yang tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya membuat Sehun memegang kepalanya. Berpikir keras mencari cara untuk merayu Taemin untuk mau menyetujuinya. Terlebih Mommy Heechul sudah menjadi panik saat mengetahui Taemin tetap tidak bergeming dengan pendapatnya, dia mulai menangis yang tentu saja akan langsung ditenangkan Daddy Hangeng. Dan sudah pasti berakhir Daddy Hangeng menyuruh pada Sehun dan Sehun harus menyanggupinya jika presiden direktur Tan agensi sudah membuat keputusan.

Membuatnya semakin pusing, Sehun mau tidak mau harus bisa berhasil merayu Taemin untuk mengikutinya. "Gosh, kalau sudah begini tidak ada jalan lain. Aku terpaksa meminta bantuannya." Gumam Sehun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang yang diyakininya sangat bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Taemin masih tetap tidak berubah. Dia menunjukkan sikap protesnya dengan tidak mengajak bicara semua orang disana. Bahkan dia langsung berpamitan berangkat kuliah tanpa sempat sarapan bersama dan melakukan ritual paginya dengan mengecup kedua pipi Mommy dan Daddynya.

Menyadari itu membuat semua orang khawatir. Khawatir akan kesehatan Taemin tapi tetap tidak mau menyerah untuk bisa merubah keputusan Taemin. Terlebih Sehun yang terlihat lebih yakin kali ini. Namun diam-diam Sehun menitipkan bekal makan siang pada supir pribadi Taemin untuk diserahkannya saat dia di kampus nanti untuk sarapannya.

.

.

'Huh, sebetulnya apa yang diinginkan Sehunnie? Bukankah semuanya juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk kesana. Cukup sekali saja bagiku dan itu sangat memalukan. Lagipula aku juga punya keinginan sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi mangaka. Aku akan bisa menciptakan tokoh manga yang jauh lebih cantik dan keren dari Nami-kun. Aku pasti bisa.'

Taemin terus menggerutu selama di kampus. Tak jarang dia menendang-nendang kecil batu kerikil yang ada di depannya saat menuju ke kelasnya. Langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu kursi disana dengan kesal. Tangannya mulai mencoret-coret, mulai membentuk sebuah pola.

Taemin memang begitu terobsesi dengan tokoh manga Nami yang ada di anime One Piece, bahkan dia berkeinginan menjadi salah satu mangaka. Menurutnya, dia bisa menggambar tokoh anime dengan baik tapi kemampuan itu selalu dianggap remeh oleh Mommy dan Daddynya. Terutama Sehun. Meski memang sebenarnya itu yang terjadi, gambarnya tidak begitu baik, bahkan cenderung creepy. Hanya saja Taemin tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu dia sangat kesal saat Sehun memaksanya untuk melupakan keinginnanya menjadi seorang mangaka dan beralih menjadi model terkenal. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hell No.

Disaat Taemin tengah sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keramaian diluar kelasnya. Terdengar heboh dengan suara teriakan para yeoja. Terlebih suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat bingung semua mahasiswa yang ada dalam ruangan termasuk Taemin sendiri, tapi dia sendiri tidak memperdulikannya. Ada apa gerangan?

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas Taemin terbuka lebar. Memunculkan sesosok namja imut namun terlihat keren dengan gayanya yang mengenakan celana skinny jeans berwarna biru langit dan atasan kaos berkerah v berwarna peach dengan mengenakan rompi warna kuning gading. Wajahnya yang putih mulus terlihat semakin bersinar dengan kacamata mahal yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Kyeopta.

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Sesaat kemudian, namja imut itu membuka kacamatanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Belum sempat objek yang dicari tertangkap matanya, suasana kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak menjadi sangat heboh.

"KYAAAAA, bukankah itu Tan Luhan. Lead vokal EXO."

Mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing sontak mengejutkan seluruh orang di kelas itu. Terlebih Taemin. Tubuhnya langsung menegang dan sontak berdiri saat menyadari siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dan sumber kehebohan di kampusnya itu.

"Ah, got you, Baby." Luhan langsung menghampiri Taemin dan memeluknya dengan senang. Berbeda dengan Taemin yang masih terkejut dan belum menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

"Uh-oh, siapa itu?"

"Luhan memeluk siapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa ini sedang bagian dalam drama?"

Mendengar komentar-komentar dari orang yang ada disana membuat Taemin sadar. Langsung saja Taemin menarik Luhan untuk keluar kelasnya. Menyeretnya hingga ke halaman belakang kampus yang sepi dan jarang dilalui oleh mahasiswa.

"Apa yang Hyungie lakukan baru saja? Apa Hyungie tidak sadar kalau baru saja membuat heboh kampus Taemin dengan keberadaan Hyungie yang tanpa penyamaran itu. Terlebih memelukku di depan semua orang di kelasku. Bagaimana jika yang lain tahu?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Taemin langsung menceramahi Hyungnya begitu Taemin tahu mereka hanya berdua. Yah, di kampus ini memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau Taemin adalah dongsaeng dari Luhan sang lead vokal dari EXO. Tidak juga tahu kalau dia adalah putra bungsu dari Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul yang merupakan orang terkenal di Korea.

Yang mereka tahu, Taemin hanyalah seorang anak biasa dengan penampilan yang nerd penggemar manga. Bagaimana tidak dibilang nerd jika Taemin hanya mengenakan kaos dilapisi dengan kemeja bergaris yang tidak dikancing dengan celana bahan yang sedikit besar. Dia juga membiarkan rambutnya tergerai tidak beraturan menutupi sebagian mata indahnya. Terlebih dia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang tebal yang membuatnya semakin terlihat nerd. Menutupi wajah aslinya yang sangat cantik dan warna matanya yang coklat indah.

Kembali kepada mereka berdua. Taemin yang masih kesal pada Hyungnya masih saja terus memarahi Hyungnya dan menyalahkannya yang tidak menggunakan penyamaran untuk menemuinya di kampus ini. Terlebih alasan Hyungnya untuk menemuinya di kampus sangat tidak masuk akal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan dan itu penting. Karena kalau tidak, dia bisa saja menunggunya di rumah bukan?

"Hyungie pasti kemari karena disuruh Sehunnie. Betul kan? Dan jwabannya tidak." Tebak Taemin tepat sasaran. Luhan hanya bisa memamerkan senyuman lebarnya dengan susunan giginya yang rapi.

"Hei, hei. Bahkan Hyungie belum bilang apapun padamu, Baby. Tentu saja bukan karena Sehunnie Hyungie kemari, Baby. Hyungie kemari karena merindukanmu. Kalau masalah Sehun itu hanya sekalian saja dia titip pesan padaku."

"Sama saja Hyungie dan Hyungie tidak perlu repot-repot karena jawabanku tetap sama. T-I-D-A-K!"

"Oh, come on Baby. You're so adorable. You should be on TV and people cant deny you. Believe me, Baby."

"Geez. Itu hanya khayalan Hyungie saja. Teman kampusku saja tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena kau ingin membuatku bangga dan itu tidak berhasil." Meski Taemin membantah semua ucapan hyungnya tapi tidak bisa dihindari kalau pipinya bersemu merah. Yah, hanya pada keluarganyalah dia akan menjadi sosok Baby Taeminnie yang lucu dan polos. Terutama pada Hyungnya. Karena mereka begitu dekat.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak menyadari pesonamu. Lihat bagaimana penampilanmu. Penampilanmu seperti seorang nerd. Bukankah Hyungie pernah mengajari cara berpakaian yang benar? Kemana pakaian-pakaian yang selalu Hyung belikan untukmu? Kenapa masih menggunakan pakaian old fashion seperti ini? Geez."

"Inilah aku, Hyungie. Aku bukan kau, Mommy ataupun Daddy yang harus mengenakan sesuatu yang gloomy. That's not my style. You know that."

"But okay. Anyway back to the topic. You should do that commercial. Uh-oh, jangan menolak dulu. Karena apa? Karena Hyungie menyuruhmu melakukan ini dengan tidak gratis. Tentu saja Hyungie sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untuk Baby Taeminnie jika mau menurut apa kata Hyungie."

Taemin yang tadinya hendak kembali protes mulai diam. Tertarik dengan penawaran Hyungnya meski dia bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Melihat itu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya. Sebuah jam beker.

"Huh? Jam beker? Untuk apa? Aku sudah punya. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang akan dengan mudahnya tergoda dengan hadiah yang..."

Belum selesai Taemin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara merdu dari jam beker itu.

"Good morning Taeminnie. Sudah waktunya bangun dan beraktifitas. Berikan yang terbaik untuk hari ini Taeminnie. Taeminnie, fighting. Love Nami."

"NAMI-KUUUUUUUUUUN."

Taemin langsung melompat dan berusaha meraih jam beker yang ada ditangan Luhan. Tentu saja dengan sigap Luhan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda tersebut sampai tidak bisa dijangkau Taemin. Rencananya berhasil. Luhan berhasil menarik minat Taemin. Tidak sia-sia dia mencari tahu siapa pengisi suara Nami dalam film anime One Piece. Hanya dengan bermodalkan tanda tangan, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Nice idea.

"Bagaimana Baby? Di jam beker ini terdapat beberapa bunyi pesan alarm yang berbeda dari Nami khusus untuk Baby Taeminnie. Jadi kalau kau mau..."

"I'll do it. So give that to me." Tanpa menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Taemin dengan cepat menyanggupi permintaan Hyungnya. Dengan senang hati Luhan menyerahkannya yang tentu saja langsung diterima Taemin dan langsung memeluk Luhan. "Love you, Hyungie."

"Love you too, Baby." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa disadari Taemin, Luhan menyeringai kecil dibaliknya. 'Rencana berhasil Sehunnie. Kau harus memberiku hadiah. Mianhe Baby.'

Tanpa disadari Taemin kalau semenjak saat itu, hidupnya akan berubah.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Kya, itu Choi Minho.."

"Choi Minho, Choi Minho.."

Nampak sesosok namja tampan keluar dari salah satu gedung di salah satu distrik ternama Korea. Namja tampan berpakaian celana jeans berwarna biru lelap dengan kemeja hijau daun dan jas semi formal berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Terlihat sangat gergerous. Dengan tatapan mata bulatnya dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, namja tampan itu terus tersenyum ke arah kerumunan warga yang mayoritas yeoja itu, sambil terus melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan sapaan mereka. Terus berjalan ke arah salah satu mobil yang ada di sana, yang sudah menunggunya dan siap menantarkannya ke tempat lokasi lainnya.

"Huft, aku lelah. Hari ini masih ada berapa jadwal lagi Hyung? Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Bangunkan kalau sudah sampai nanti."

Choi Minho atau Minho langsung menyelonjorkan kakinya saat dia sudah berada dalam van atau mobil yang baru saja ditumpanginya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Namun ini adalah konsekuensi dari pekerjaannya dan dia tidak bisa pernah bisa mengeluh.

"Arraso. Oh iya, mereka menyetujui kontrak itu. Kontrak iklan itu."

"Jeongmal?"

Minho yang sudah hampir terpejam matanya langsung berteriak kaget, bahkan sampai memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati manajernya yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah supir. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan sang supir dan manajernya. Untung saja sang supir bisa mengendarai kendaraannya dengan baik jadi tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Finally. I got you. Long time no see and we'll get to meet again soon, my Spirit." Gumam Minho pelan sambil terus memandang wajah figure seseorang yang tercetak jelas di ponsel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kantongnya. Wajah 'yeoja' cilik yang tengah memegang buket bunga yang cantik sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah yang selalu menjadi wallpaper ponselnya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Foto Taemin, sang 'yeoja' cilik.

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong, ini Gee bawakan chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalau sampai sekarang 2min moment masih belum ada karena disini Gee mau kasih liat konflik awal sebelum ke main cast. Tapi tenang aja, 2min moment pasti muncul kok. Kan abang menong udah muncul di chapter ini meski muncul di terakhiran tapi chapter berikutnya pasti bakal mulai muncul banyak dan akan ada 2min moment.

Rencana awal sih Gee cuma mau bikin 2 shoot or 3 shoot karena Gee ga ahli bikin fict yang terlalu panjang tp kayae bakal lebih deh soalnya sampai saat ini ajah konflik utama belum muncul. Tapi semoga ajah cerita ga terlalu panjang biar reader gak terlalu lama nunggu dan semoga juga reader gak bosen sama jalan ceritanya. Gee minta maaf kalau jalan ceritanya terlalu flat, soalnya Gee emang masih perlu banyak kritikan dan masih harus banyak belajar. #nangisbarengTaeHan

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee terlebih yang mau ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Makasih juga sama reader2 yang masih setia nungguin dan baca fict Gee padahal sekarang Gee uda jarang banget update efef. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *nyanyieverybodybarengOnKeyJongNo

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


	4. Chapter 4

Love Stage

.

Main Cast :

2Min (Lee Taemin SHINee x Choi Minho SHINee)

HanChul as Taemin parents

others

Genre : multiple chaptere, failure comedy/humor, failure romance,

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), remake, abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"Jeongmal?"

Minho yang sudah hampir terpejam matanya langsung berteriak kaget, bahkan sampai memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekati manajernya yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah supir. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan sang supir dan manajernya. Untung saja sang supir bisa mengendarai kendaraannya dengan baik jadi tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Finally. I got you. Long time no see and we'll get to meet again soon, my Spirit." Gumam Minho pelan sambil terus memandang wajah figure seseorang yang tercetak jelas di ponsel yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kantongnya. Wajah 'yeoja' cilik yang tengah memegang buket bunga yang cantik sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah yang selalu menjadi wallpaper ponselnya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Foto Taemin, sang 'yeoja' cilik.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Good morning Taeminnie. Sudah waktunya bangun dan beraktifitas. Berikan yang terbaik untuk hari ini Taeminnie. Taeminnie, fighting. Love Nami. Good morning Taeminnie. Sudah waktunya..."

Klek.

Hari ini adalah hari besar yang sangat tidak diinginkan Taemin. Kalau saja bisa memilih, dia ingin hari ini terlewati begitu saja. Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan gambar untuk iklan itu, karena itu hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk menurutnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam, Nami-kun." Suaranya terdengar berat dengan aura wajah yang sangat gelap. Benar-benar mencerminkan hari yang buruk.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang Taemin rasakan tidak sama dengan apa yang Mommy Heechul rasakan. Mommy Heechul sangat excited hari ini dan tentu saja Daddy Hangeng juga ikut senang. Mommy Heechul sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan aktor muda Choi Minho itu. Bahkan sampai melakukan perawatan lebih intensif untuk menjalani hari ini demi seorang iklan ini. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sang bungsu yang terlihat merenung dan suram di tengah-tengah percakapan ceria kedua orang tuanya di meja makan sembari menyantap sarapan. Sampai akhirnya, Sehun datang dan mengingatkan semuanya kalau sudah tiba waktunya mereka berangkat.

"Sehunie, tiba-tiba aku merasa mual."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak memakan sarapanmu. Cepat dimakan dan kita akan segera berangkat. Kau butuh tenaga untuk take hari ini."

"Tidak mungkin makan. Kalau makan, pasti akan muntah."

Dengan sepenuh kesabaran, Sehun menjawab semua pernyataan dan alasan Taemin. Taemin masih berusaha untuk mengelak. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Daddy Hangeng mengangkat tubuh mungil Taemin untuk segera berdiri dan membopongnya ala bridal style.

"Tenang saja, Baby. Kita punya persediaan kantung muntah di kotak obat. Iya kan Sehunnie?"

"Andwewww, perutku tiba-tiba sakit."

"Tenang saja, Daddy akan gosok punggungmu biar reda nyerinya, Honey."

"Aniiii, kepalaku mendadak pusing Daddy."

"Ada obat pusing juga di kotak obat, Dear."

Percakapan kecil itu terus berlangsung sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Yah, Daddy Hangeng memang membopong Taemin sampai ke mobil. Tapi bukan berarti Taemin berhenti melakukan pemberontkan? Dia masih saja mencoba mengelak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau berangkat sekolah.

Beruntung ada Daddy Hangeng yang membantu Sehun merayu Taemin untuk bisa segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting. Sehun jadi tidak perlu repot-repot merayu dan membujuk Taemin. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang harus di hadapi Sehun. Karena Sehun terus saja memperhatikan script yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Aku lupa memberitahu tentang ini. Bagaimana ini?' Sehun menatap lekat pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Kertas yang tertuliskan 'the pair kiss'. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sehun meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya. "Sepertinya lebih baik tidak mengatakannya. Sudah sejauh ini, sangat disayangkan kalau harus berhenti."

.

.

"Selamat datang. Kami Duo Jang yang akan menjadi penata riasmu. Salam kenal." Mereka yang baru saja tiba di lokasi syuting, langsung menuju ruang ganti. Disana Taemin dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua namja manis yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka adalah hair stylish hyungmu jadi dia tau semua tentang keluarga Tan sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja dengan mereka."

Terang Sehun sebelum Taemin. Taemin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah dia meninggalkan rumahnya, dia merasa jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Hanya ada raganya saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak mengindahkan duo Jang yang kini sudah menyeretnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi rias disana, tidak juga mendengarkan celoteh mereka dan Sehun. Pandangannya terlihat suram, sangat tidak bersemangat.

.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Woa,, aku tak melihat sosok namja disini. Kau seperti yeoja sepenuhnya. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Kalau seperti ini, bisa diyakinkan kalau kau akan menjadi great wifey kemudian hari."

Taemin yang mendengarkan pujian Sehun bukannya merasa tersanjung, justru membuatnya kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'wife' Sehunnie? Awas saja kalau kau mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan itu lagi. Tapi yang terpenting, jangan sampai ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Jangan biarkan seorangpun tahu kalau aku adalah seorang namja. Itu sangat memalukan." Taemin berteriak kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja remaja yang tengah merajuk.

"Tenang saja. Hanya staf Tan agency serta duo Jang ini saja yang tahu identitas aslimu. Kami sudah meminimalisir kemungkinan mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu nama lengkapmu, hanya nama marga saja. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus terlebih dulu dengan adegan yang nanti akan kau perankan."

Tok. Tok.

Belum sempat Taemin menjawab semua pernyataan Sehun, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang riasnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Hal ini tak urung membuatnya terkejut. Taemin merasa belum siap menjalani semuanya. Kalau saja bisa, dia ingin mengulang janji yang diucapkannya pada hyungnya.

"Permisi, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan salam saja. Boleh saya masuk?"

Kriet.

"Selamat pagi, Taeminnie. Choi Minho imnida, yang nanti akan bermain peran denganmu. Bangapseumnida."

Ommo, ternyata sang aktor pemeran utama yang mendatangi kamar rias Taemin. Taemin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kecil untuk menjawab salam dari aktor Choi. Taemin seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Terlebih saat dia menerima sebuket bunga mawar yang sangat cantik yang ternyata dibawa serta oleh Choi Minho. Sungguh sangat romantis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Taeminnie-ssi, sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Choi Minho menatap lekat wajah cantik sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah cantik yang tidak banyak berubah menurutnya, tetap cantik, tetap mempesona seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang selalu dinantinya untuk bisa bertemu lagi. Tanpa sadar membuatnya terus memandang Taemin tanpa sempat berkedip. Seolah-olah khawatir 'yeoja' pujaannya akan hilang begitu saja saat dia memejamkan matanya meski hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Taemin merasa cemas. Dia merasa ketakutan saat menyadari Choi Minho terus menerus melihat padanya. Apakah penyamarannya langsung diketahui? Apa Choi Minho menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang namja? Jantung Taemin berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sungguh, hatinya tidak merasa tenang dan senang saat ini.

Tok. Tok.

"Take akan diambil sesaat lagi. Dimohon para pemain segera bersiap 5 menit lagi."

Huft. Semua orang yang ada disana menghembuskan nafas. Taemin dan Sehun menghela nafas lega. Mereka merasa diselamatkan oleh staf sehingga tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk bisa menghindari sang aktor. Berbeda dengan Choi Minho. Dia mendengus kesal. Menurutnya, staf itu telah mengganggu waktu kebersamaannya dengan Taemin setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena tak lama kemudian dia menyadari kalau nanti juga akan bersama saat pengambilan adegan. Senyum lebarnya kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia terlihat lebih bersemangat hari ini.

Sedangkan Taemin, yang tadi merasa lega karena bisa terhindar dari tatapan curiga, menurutnya, dari sang aktor Choi Minho. Saat ini dia kembali merasa ketakutan. Dia kembali merasakan tegang saat menyadari kalau tidak lama lagi dia akan mengambil adegannya. Hal ini membuatnya sulit. Dia merasa sangat tidak siap. Tanpa sadar seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa,,Choi Minho dan Taeminnie Baby sebentar lagi akan masuk dalam ruangan. Aku tidak bisa melupakan moment menggembirakan ini. Betul kan Honey?" Seru Mommy yang ternyata sudah siap dengan Daddy dan duduk manis di dalam gereja yang sudah dihias cantik untuk kepentingan pengambilan adegan ini. Daddy yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Merasa sangat bangga karena akhirnya sang putra bungsu mengikuti jejak mereka semua.

Kyaaaa.

Kyaaaa.

"Mohon bantuannya." Sontak terdengar teriakan tertahan dari para yeoja disana yang kebetulan kebagian menjadi pemeran figuran sebagai tamu di gereja itu saat Minho memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar menyapa semua fansnya. Dia memang aktor muda yang sangat rendah hati.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, nampak Taemin yang masih berada dalam kamar riasnya bersama Sehun. Bahkan Sehun hanya bisa mengurut keningnya saat melihat bagaimana reaksi Taemin saat ini. Tidak percaya kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga exhibisionis keluarga Tan.

"Sehunnie, kurasa saat ini sedang terjadi gempa."

"Tidak Taeminnie. Hanya kau saja yang gemetaran. Tidak ada gempa sama sekali."

"Ommo, Sehunnie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa akan pingsan."

Disaat Sehun sedang sibuk menenangkan Taemin, tiba-tiba saja beberapa staf yang menghampiri mereka untuk merapikan riasan Taemin dan memberikan brifing kilat. Membantu Taemin mengingat dialog apa saja yang akan diucapkannya dan adegan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Meskipun menurut Sehun semuanya percuma karena Taemin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Pikirannya kosong dan sama sekali tidak bisa menerima apa yang orang katakan dan lakukan padanya. Namun pada saat staf hendak mengatakan adegan yang berbahaya, menurut Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan sehingga kata-kata sakral itu tidak di dengar Taemin. Bisa membahayakan nyawanya kalau Taemin mengetahuinya sekarang.

.

.

.

END/TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong, ini Gee bawakan chapter selanjutnya. di part keempat ini Gee udah ketemuin bang menong m baby taemin tapi disini konflik antara mereka masih belum ada. karena dsini Gee pengen nyeritain gimana perjuangan baby taemin dengan dirinya sendiri. suka banget waktu adegan baby taemin yang merasa gugup dan panik. kaya Gee yang kalau tiba-tiba disuruh maju di depan umum, rasanya tiba-tiba ada gempa padahal gak ada apa-apa. benar-benar mengingatkan pengalaman pribadi. geez, memalukan. #pundungdibalikketekOnKey

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee terlebih yang mau ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Makasih juga sama reader2 yang masih setia nungguin dan baca fict Gee padahal sekarang Gee uda jarang banget update efef. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *nyanyieverybodybarengJongNo

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
